Adiktif
by hiirei
Summary: Osomatsu menemukan hal yang membuatnya dapat melupakan rokok. [Oso's Month 5/6]


Adiktif

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **OsoTodo, boys-love, incest.**

 **[1/6 — OsoTodo Day]**

* * *

Kebiasaan buruk Osomatsu sejak memasuki jenjang SMA adalah merokok. Merek apapun dia hisap, asal murah atau gratis. Dia tidak terlalu pilih-pilih akan rasa, menurutnya semua sama saja—sama-sama rokok. Pahit rasanya saat awal-awal mencoba. Tapi lama kelamaan ia berpikir bahwa rasanya menjadi manis—mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Choromatsu sering sekali mengomelinya jika ia menangkap Osomatsu merokok di dalam rumah. Bau, katanya. Asapnya juga berbahaya untuk yang menghirup. Katanya, kalau Osomatsu mau merusak tubuh, setidaknya jangan buat orang lain juga menderita. Atau malah, lebih baik lagi **berhenti merokok**.

Tentu saja kalimat terakhir itu, yang sudah ribuan kali diucap oleh semua orang di sekitarnya, diabaikan, dianggap angin lalu, diacuhkan. Rasanya dia tidak bisa lepas dari rokok. (Dia tidak pernah mencoba juga, sih.)

Namun agak lelah juga jika harus berkali-kali membeli rokok baru—karena rokok simpanannya dibuang oleh salah satu adiknya—dan harus berkali-kali mengambil uang dari dompet adiknya.

Dia akhirnya mencoba untuk memakan permen—anjuran dari Jyushimatsu. Setiap ia rasa ingin merokok, adiknya yang satu itu mengingatkannya, lalu memberinya sebungkus permen. Osomatsu menerimanya, tidak tega menolak adik kuningnya. Tapi permen tidak dapat membuatnya melupakan nikotin yang ada di rokok.

Dia mencari hal yang dapat menggantikan zat adiktif tersebut. Apapun, agar berhenti mendengar omelan Choromatsu yang tidak ada ujungnya. Tapi tangannya kembali merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok, menarik satu batang, lalu menyalakan korek.

(Lalu si Matsuno hijau kembali memarahinya karena bau rokok. Ichimatsu menertawainya dan Karamatsu harus menenangkan Choromatsu agar Osomatsu dapat keluar dari situasi itu.)

* * *

Namun suatu hari akhirnya dia menemukan hal yang dapat membuatnya melupakan rokok.

Hari itu sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial. Mereka tetap terbangun siang, Jyushimatsu berisik seperti biasa, Karamatsu tetap menyakitkan seperti biasa, Choromatsu tetap berlagak membaca koran lowongan pekerjaan walau semua orang tahu dia membaca komik, Ichimatsu tetap menendang Karamatsu setiap kakaknya itu mengucapkan sesuatu.

Dan Todomatsu—

Uh. **Dia** lah yang menjadi alasan hari ini menjadi hari bersejarah bagi Osomatsu.

Saat siang tiba, sebagian dari mereka pergi dari rumah. Menyisakan Osomatsu, Choromatsu, dan Todomatsu. Choromatsu tidak mau diganggu, katanya, dan melarang mereka mengganggunya yang berada di kamar atas. Osomatsu dan Todomatsu tidak terlalu memerdulikannya.

Kue di atas meja diambil satu per satu. Mumpung hanya ada mereka bertiga, satu orang mendapat jatah dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Dengan tawa licik membayangkan reaksi ketiga saudaranya yang lain ketika tahu mereka tidak mendapat jatah kue, si sulung dan si bungsu memakan dengan lahap.

"Eh?" Osomatsu melirik piring kue, yang kini sudah kosong. Padahal seingatnya, dia masih memiliki satu kue lagi.

Ia melirik adiknya, yang juga menatapnya, dengan satu tangan memegang kue yang sudah digigit.

"Itu kueku," ucap Osomatsu, "berikan!"

Tangan Osomatsu langsung meraih tangan Todomatsu—yang sayangnya gagal karena si adik menjauhkan tangannya agar tidak berada di jangkauan Osomatsu.

Mulut si bungsu melengkung membentuk senyum mengejek, "Siapa cepat dia dapat, Osomatsu-niisan." Dan dengan cepat, Todomatsu memasukkan kue tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

Kesal, Osomatsu mendorong tubuh Todomatsu agar terbaring dengan keras—Todomatsu meringis ketika punggungnya bertemu dengan tatami dan menghasilkan bunyi yang kencang. Dan tanpa Todomatsu dapat memproses apa yang terjadi, Osomatsu memaksanya membuka mulut dan—

Todomatsu berteriak di dalam pikirannya. Tangannya memukul dada Osomatsu, sesekali mencoba mendorong pundaknya agar si kakak tidak menindih tubuhnya. Namun kutuklah Osomatsu dan tenaganya yang lebih kuat darinya, kedua tangan si kakak beralih untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menahannya di sisi-sisi kepalanya.

Mulut Osomatsu berada di mulutnya. Lidahnya memasuki mulut Todomatsu, mencoba mengambil kue yang belum sempat dikunyah. Melawan lidah Todomatsu yang berusaha mendorong lidahnya keluar. Sekali menggigit lidahnya karena terlalu kesal, namun Osomatsu membalasnya dengan gigitan yang lebih sakit.

Ketika kue di dalam mulut Todomatsu tidak tersisa, Osomatsu menarik kepalanya. Keduanya saling menatap, sama-sama kehabisan napas. Wajah Todomatsu merah, entah karena marah atau karena kakaknya baru saja menciumnya.

Setelah napas keduanya kembali normal, Osomatsu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tinggal tersisa beberapa sentimeter dengan wajah si adik. Baru saja si sulung akan mengucapkan sesuatu, Todomatsu langsung memotongnya dan memajukan kepalanya agar keduanya kembali berciuman.

Lidah mereka bertemu, berpautan, sesekali Osomatsu menggigit bibir Todomatsu dan menghasilkan erangan pelan dari si adik.

Mereka melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang, dan sejak itu Osomatsu menemukan hal yang menurutnya adiktif.

(Tiba-tiba Choromatsu membuka pintu, mengejutkan keduanya. Mereka kira, Choromatsu akan memarahi dan mengomeli mereka, namun si anak ketiga hanya menatap keduanya dengan wajah memerah dan kembali menutup pintu.)

.

.

.

 **Tamat.**

Rencananya gak ada adegan begini 8"") hampir keterusan tapi saya inget ini ditargetin rate T jadi saya hentikan :')


End file.
